


The Road to Hell is Paved With Good Intentions

by himynameisv



Category: Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Feels, Gen, Katie McGrath is the best, Lena is a reincarnation of Morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himynameisv/pseuds/himynameisv
Summary: Lena Luthor isn't who she seems. She's the reincarnation of Morgana Gorlois (nope, PENDRAGON). And, like some things, history likes to repeat itself. Just a little TWO-SHOT character study.Originally posted on fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Merlin & Morgana (Merlin)
Kudos: 17





	1. Hell is Full of Good Meanings

**Author's Note:**

> Like I've been saying all day, I'm new here! I'm just transferring over my fics from fanfiction.net and probably spamming multiple fandoms in the process. Hi! I will still be cross-posting on both sites after I get all my fics sorted.
> 
> So...I had this HUGE writer's block. You know how you have all these half-formed ideas in your head right before you go to sleep, but when you wake up, you can't remember a single thing?
> 
> Yup. That's me.
> 
> But this plot bunny literally just popped to life. I guess I decided to have a little fun with the fact that both Morgana and Lena are played by the gorgeous Katie McGrath. So, here it is. Please review!
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own any of these characters or shows.

When Morgana found out she had magic, she panicked.

It was a predictable reaction. After all, she had been raised to believe magic was evil. Perhaps this was a mistake, a trick of the light. She could just go to sleep and forget about it all.

But no, it kept coming back, showing as she accidentally shoved things around and manifesting in her dreams (more like nightmares).

So the next logical thing to do was to embrace it, right? It wouldn't go away, and she wasn't the type to back down, either. She wasn't evil simply because she had something she couldn't possibly have wanted, right? Magic wasn't an evil force waiting to corrupt any unassuming soul...right?

She confided in both Gwen and Merlin, and the both of them had been so supportive of her, promising to keep their lips sealed. (She couldn't have known it at the time, but Merlin had wanted to say _so much more_ that night).

Her time with the druids, Morgause, and Mordred only served to confirm what she thought.

Uther was WRONG.

He had punished and persecuted her kind, and for what? Because of _fear_? Fear of what they _could_ do if they chose to do so? Fear that they'd, what? Easily overpower him and take over the kingdom, holding him hostage all the while?

Well, she realized that she and Morgause were kind of proving him correct by invading Camelot, but it was completely justified. His actions hadn't been.

And when Merlin said he actually _understood_ what she felt, she almost laughed out loud. It was simply _hilarious_. He didn't have magic. His entire _existence_ hadn't been outlawed by Camelot. He hadn't been raised thinking he was a monster for something he had no control over. (Morgana wondered what would've happened had she listened to that small part of her that had believed him.)

When Uther had finally died, she quickly and easily pushed the tiny pang of guilt away. That tyrant of a king didn't deserve her grief, not when he had lied lied LIED about magic. Not when so many had been killed because of him. Not when Morgause and Mordred and everyone else were depending on her to win this fight for them.

Finding out he was her father was probably one of the last straws. She didn't want that heritage. She was ashamed of it, at first. (How ironic, for the most magic-hating person in all the five kingdoms to sire a daughter with the very thing he hated and feared.) But then she realized. She _did_ have a right to the throne.

Under her rule, all with magic could live free. All who condemned it would be punished. She'd be the savior of their kind.

Perhaps Arthur, with the inherent pureness of his heart, could have done the same had she given him the chance. Perhaps the same solution could have been achieved without all the violence in between. Perhaps, if the vengeance hadn't taken her over, she could've been more level-headed to think this way when it actually counted.

But no. Sometimes people can not escape their destiny.

She had been destined to fall at the hand of Emrys. And Emrys had been destined to bring about the coming of Albion. (So did that make her the evil one? She didn't know anymore.) But _Emrys_ , of all people, had decided to take Arthur's side.

So, after Uther, her sights were set on the elusive sorcerer. He had betrayed their kind. She was justified.

She couldn't have known that the clumsy, bumbling, idiotic servant was much more than he seemed. He, out of all the people in the world, was Emrys. What an interesting twist.

He _had_ been telling the truth all those years ago. He _had_ known how she felt. Yet, he kept his mouth shut. WHY? She could have used that support years ago. They could have been an unbeatable force together. WHY? Had he feared her? Feared what she could become?

But it was too late for any of those sentiments, 'cause she was already on a roll.

Merlin fought her, and Merlin won.

And in those last moments, all she could see was the regret and sadness in those eyes that were once so bright and happy.

What had happened to him? What had happened to her? Where were the Morgana and Merlin that had once been?

She wished she could do it all over.


	2. Heaven is Full of Good Works

When Morgana woke up as this new person, Lena, she was actually quite fine with it. Though she couldn't really access her magic for some reason, she actually did get a chance to start over. And that was all she could've asked for.

When she was adopted by the Luthor's, she was also quite fine. Though they weren't the best people, they didn't hate her very existence, which was already a step up from Uther.

When Kara Danvers came into her life, she found the girl intriguing. She was much braver and straightforward (to an extent) than your average reporter. There was just something about her that Lena liked.

They became friends.

She had had absolutely no trouble preventing her (adoptive) mother from committing mass genocide. Though they were pretty much family, she felt justified (there goes that word again). It'd be pretty much the same thing as the Great Purge, and she would do anything to stop that.

When she found out she was the result of an affair by her very much biological father, she resisted the urge to bang her head against a wall. She wasn't angry or ashamed. It was frankly, a bit hilarious that she was, again, the result of a fling.

So, the Pendragon and Luthor continued living like a normal person (as normal as you could get, being the reincarnation of a high priestess from centuries ago), not at all affected by what she just discovered, though she did put up a show for those around her, to dismiss suspicions. She didn't know if the fact of her having magic would be very well-received, especially because she couldn't exactly prove it at the moment...and maybe a part of her was still scared of the rejection she suffered the first time around.

While the idea of magic would be a bit absurd National City, apparently the idea of aliens isn't. That still confused her.

When she found out Kara was Supergirl, she was...less fine. Her half-brother this time around was certainly a bit more on the crazy side (a part of her preferred her brave, ridiculous Arthur), but she knew that he cared about her, and that he'd never lie to her.

Kara Danvers, on the other hand, did not have the same sentiments. She had lied to her face all of these years. It was almost like. NO, it was exactly like when Merlin had kept his secret from her the first time around.

Had Kara been scared of her, because of her slightly messed-up family? Had she feared that Lena could become like them? Had she been scared of trusting her with her secret identity?

And Morgana isn't sure anymore, if these secrets are staying secrets because of them, or because of her. Because what luck could she have that this would happen twice?

Morgana doesn't want to take over a kingdom or a city this time around. She doesn't want to kill all those who don't side with her.

She just wants to be trusted, and accepted.

Is that too much to ask?


End file.
